Nous pourrions tout aussi bien
by Claimh Solais
Summary: Petite histoire où Draco et Harry sont sur une mauvaise pente...


**"Nous pourrions tout aussi bien"**

Auteur: Claimh Solais

Base: "Harry Potter" de J.K.Rowling.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling et les paroles de la chanson « We might as well be strangers » appartiennent au groupe Keane.

Note: Cette fic une HPDM et est POV Draco, ça n'est pas dit dans le texte, donc je le précise, même si cela semble relativement évident.

-----

Et voila, encore une dispute, une autre brèche ouverte dans notre défense. Chaque jour nous sépare un peu plus l'un de l'autre et je ne peux te retenir car je ne sais comment faire. Tu m'échappes tel du sable entre les doigts. Je t'aime toujours mais je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Tout cela est si compliqué... Arrivera un jour où nous ne serons plus que des étrangers vivant ensemble. Deux personnes qui se sont aimées et qui maintenant, ne se connaissent plus. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver? Comment cela a-t-il pu _nous_ arriver? Nous étions tellement bien ensemble, on se voyait déjà unis jusqu'à la fin, amants à la vie à la mort. Mais tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve plaisant. Je ne te reconnais plus, je ne nous reconnais plus... Que s'est-il passé? Dis-moi Harry? Qu'est ce qui a changé pour que nous soyons devenus si distants?

_I don't know your face no more_

_Or feel the touch that I adore_

_I don't know your face no more_

_It's just a place I'm looking for_

Je ne comprends plus rien. On en a tellement bavé pour être ensemble, pour que les autres ne nous rejettent plus et nous acceptent. J'ai même été renié par ma famille! J'ai enduré ça pour toi! On a tout sacrifié pour être ensemble et tout cela aurait-il été finalement en pure perte? Tout cela aurait-il été désespérément vain? Dis-moi Harry! Cela ne te fait-il donc rien? Tout ce qu'on a traversé nous a-t-il finalement affaiblis au lieu de nous renforcer? Parle-moi! On ne se dit plus rien ces temps-ci. Les rares moments de communication se transforment en disputes. Ca fait tellement mal, je sais que je te blesse de la même manière que tu sais que tu me blesses, et pourtant, cela ne nous arrête pas. Sommes-nous revenus au temps de l'école où nous nous haïssions si fort?

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

_We might as well be living in a different world_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

Je doute, chaque jour un peu plus. J'attends avec inquiétude le moment fatidique où tu me diras, au détour d'une phrase, que tu ne supportes plus cette situation, que notre relation n'est plus qu'un mirage auquel on s'accroche pour ne pas voir la vérité en face: on ne peut plus continuer et il vaudrait mieux que l'on se sépare si l'on ne veut pas finir par s'entretuer à petit feu. Je redoute ce moment, mais il viendra fatalement et je ne parviens pas à imaginer ce que sera ma vie sans toi. Non, cela m'est impossible. J'ai tout bâti autours de toi, si tu t'en vas, tout s'effondrera, il ne me restera plus rien. Mais ne serais-je pas en train de me rattacher à un souvenir, toi et moi avons changé, peut-être était-ce vraiment une relation sans avenir et sans issue possibles? Nous sommes-nous complètement fourvoyés sur nous-mêmes? Etions-nous trop présomptueux? Trop impétueux? Trop amoureux pour le voir? Sans doute était-ce le cas, et nous en payons le prix aujourd'hui...

_I don't know your thoughts these days_

_We're strangers in an empty space_

_I don't understand your heart_

_It's easier to be apart_

Oubliés les moments où l'on ne pensait qu'à nous deux, terminées nos virées improvisées, nos voyages en amoureux dont on avait tant envie... Tous ces souvenirs sont comme des flammes qui brûlent mon cœur et je ne sais comment les éteindre. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer, notre amour était-il donc si faible? Pourtant, vu ce que l'on a traversé, tout semblait nous prouver le contraire. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi allons-nous nous séparer? Comme je le craignais, cela a fini par arriver, tu as craqué et m'as avoué que tu n'en pouvais plus de cette situation étouffante et invivable. Tu souhaites me quitter, ça me fend le cœur, mais je ne peux rien y faire, à moi aussi ça me pesait, le toi de maintenant n'est qu'un inconnu pour moi, tu n'es pas celui que j'aime, et celui que j'aime n'est sans doute plus qu'un souvenir, le passé de celui que tu es maintenant... Tu ne peux pas être et avoir été, alors sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi, puisque nous ne sommes en fin de compte, que des étrangers...

_We might as well be strangers in another town_

_We might as well be living in another time_

_We might as well_

_We might as well_

_We might as well be strangers_

Une histoire se termine, une autre commence, cela a toujours fonctionné ainsi, alors pourquoi faudrait-il que notre histoire y échappe? A partir de maintenant, tu auras ta vie et j'aurai la mienne, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer ce nouveau statut de "célibataire", j'étais tellement habitué à dire avec une certaine fierté que je vivais avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Quelle douce chimère... Le spectacle est terminé, le rideau peut retomber, le rêve s'est achevé et je me sens déchiré, les choses ne pourront-elles jamais redevenir comme avant, au temps où tout était parfait? Peut-être qu'en te laissant du temps, tu te retourneras un jour en te disant que tu as juste eu un moment d'égarement et que tu ne peux pas imaginer que l'on puisse vivre l'un sans l'autre? Je l'espère. Je suis résigné à te laisser partir, et j'espère qu'un jour tu me reviendras, mais pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'un vide à ta place. Et pour tout ce que je sais de toi maintenant, nous pourrions tout aussi bien être des étrangers...

_Be strangers_

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know of you now_

_For all I know_

FIN.

------

Note de l'auteur: Bon, ben voilà, cette petite histoire est finie et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Elle sera peut-être suivie par une sorte de séquelle, mais j'hésite encore bien que l'envie soit forte. Ce serait là aussi, une songfic. Un grand merci à Tsuukoo, ma bêta lectrice ! poutoux et à WarriorMeuh pour ses fics rigolotes et pour avoir été la première lectrice de cette fic. :)


End file.
